the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorphane Giles
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.94 meters |mass=106 kilograms (with cybernetic enhancements) |hair=Light brown, later bald |eyes=One red, the other a cybernetic blue |skin=Pale |cyber=Entire right half of face, chin, neck, right arm, left hand, calves |sword=''Termination'' |occupation=Chief Enforcer of the NoHead Empire |era=NoHead era |family members=*Father *Nolan Giles (descendant) |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead Empire |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead (formerly) |apprentices=}} Dorphane Giles (1970s-April 2007) was a female mutant who lived during the First NoHead War. Raised to believe that strength is the most valuable thing one can possibly possess, she was a member of the controversial Giles family and a loyal and trusted follower of Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord. During the Imperial Period, she embraced her role as the Emperor's right hand and enforcer, hunting down Police Grand Army survivors and enforcing the will of the NoHead Empire for years to come. Giles commandeered the Assault on the Imperial Palace, but ultimately failed her master. As such, Giles offered the Almataffe in return for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. After a long search, Giles acquired the Almataffe but, after having seen its true destructive capabilities, decided against giving it to Mr. Stupid NoHead and chose to take the Almataffe's power for herself. Using her newfound power, she attacked her master, only to be killed after a vicious duel. Giles became trapped as a disembodied essence, doomed to this state of body and mind for all eternity. Following her defeat, the NoHeads would attempt to maintain the charade of her survival, while struggling to successfully investigate the means of her disappearance. Even decades after her death, Dorphane Giles was remembered for being one of the most merciless and cruel warriors ever to inhabit the solar system. Biography Early life Dorphane Giles was born a mutant to the controversial Giles family at some point during the earliest stages of the First NoHead War. In her youth, she developed a strong hatred for Viskaa and its culture. Eventually, Giles murdered Millicent Abernathy and her sons — Theodore, Ezra, and Marcus, for unknown reasons, possibly for no reason at all. This made the man of the house, Joseph Abernathy, lose his sanity and embark on a killing spree across the solar system. Shortly beforehand, Dorphane Giles somehow became a cyborg, having her right arm, left hand, calves, feet, and half of her head replaced by machinery. Joining the NoHeads Eventually, Dorphane Giles joined the NoHeads and was branded with the NoHead Sign. It was said that she did this "as soon as she got the chance". She would occasionally sleep on board the Wasp, a partially constructed NoHead flagship owned by Mr. Ghastly NoHead himself until his death. In 1994, Dorphane Giles gave Mr. Stupid NoHead valuable information about the Grand Army that led the two of them to speak with Mr. Crooked NoHead, the current NoHead Grandmaster. The First Police Purge ensued as a result, and Giles was part of a select group of members of the Order that accompanied Mr. Stupid NoHead. As she prepared to enter the building, she was confronted by Sheriff Bladepoint, much to her annoyance. She told him of the gruesome massacre to come and that nothing could prevent it, horrifying Bladepoint. She attempted to buy time by claiming that people called her horrible things because she sustained the "honor" of the NoHeads. Giles immediately attempted to place Bladepoint under mind control, but he whipped out his sword, prompting her to blast him against a wall via lightning. .]] As the two engaged in a brief duel, Giles taunted her opponent, claiming that slaying her would prevent nothing, but then the NoHead Sign appeared in the sky, finally allowing Mr. Stupid NoHead to arrive with two masked acolytes and a squadron of war robots, beginning the First Police Purge. As Bladepoint ran to warn everyone, Giles recovered herself and took a moment to enjoy the moment. With her triumph near at hand, Giles stepped out onto the observation tower on the station, and watched as the robots poured inside, beginning their massacre of the Police Grand Army, leaving very few survivors and setting in motion a series of events that led to the Police Grand Army being defeated and routed. Giles lifted her arms up, smiling at all the devastation she had now caused. From there, Giles stalked the halls, slaughtering numerous officers and destroying numerous artifacts in massive explosions. After summoning a squad of war robots, she located Joseph Abernathy and Sheriff Bladepoint getting children out of the fight. Giles ordered her robots to kill them, but Abernathy, who desired revenge for Giles killing his wife and children years earlier, quickly and effortlessly slew the robots. As Bladepoint turned to speak with Anthony, Abernathy engaged Giles, launching numerous ferocious attacks upon the Chief Enforcer. However, Giles was easily able to evade Abernathy's attacks, as his furious rage made him predictable and foolish. As Abernathy continued to attack his foe, Giles overpowered him several times and even allowed Abernathy to repeatedly punch her in the groin to no effect, only watching while Abernathy's furious rage continued to grow. Eventually, Giles beat Abernathy half to death and slammed his body onto the ground, claiming that for him, losing his family was a pivotal moment in his life, but to her, it was another weekday. At that moment, Bladepoint charged her, but she caught him off guard by collapsing a wall over him, forcing him to telekinetically contain the rubble to save himself. Just as Giles prepared to cast a Death beam, however, a giantess named Karan's foot caught Giles by surprise, kicking her against the opposite wall before fleeing with Bladepoint. Serving the Emperor The downfall of the Police Grand Army resulted in the NoHead Empire being proclaimed, designed to bring order to the solar system which in turn resulted in Mr. Stupid NoHead becoming Emperor. For Dorphane Giles, it served as an opportunity to gain greater power. Although she was only in her mid-twenties, she became a loyal and trusted follower of Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord, and a sadistic and merciless enforcer. She later said that she "sacrificed everything" to serve the Empire. Although in possession of great wealth, Giles allowed herself few comforts. She was known to have established a tower known as the Enforcer's Citadel on Illiun, a moon of Jupiter, though she did not truly consider Illiun to be a moon because this meant Jupiter would have dozens of them. She formed a personal guard, who became known as the "Fists of Dorphane" due to the actions they undertook in Giles' name. Her personal command ship during this time was the Damnation. Dorphane became responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocents (both on the Emperor's orders and for her own twisted, cruel pleasure). In the mix, she also formed an intense rivalry with a NoHead underling named Dot Lodd. Giles' achievement of the rank of Chief Enforcer was supposed to be short-lived, as the Emperor promoted infighting and competitiveness among the senior officers, and shifted assignments and responsibilities frequently. However, Giles was able to rid herself of all competition, in part by gaining allies who respected her efficiency in the rank. Assassination attempt In 2001, Giles found herself under the vengeful watch of an impoverished governor, due to killing the his son when the latter tried to disrupt an Empire-enforced business deal. As such, she killed four assassins that were hired by the governor to kill her, and eventually captured the man and imprisoned him aboard the Damnation. The man insisted she would never rule the universe, to which she sarcastically said she was grateful for his "unequaled" insight and crushed his head with her cybernetic right fist. Operation: Deduction Giles later participated in Operation: Deduction, a secret, large-scale operation conducted by the Empire. Part of the operation dealt with creating a serum designed to forcibly wipe away up to 50 years of a person's lifespan once injected. She personally participated in the operation in. However, after she learned that not only was any written data for the serum destroyed by a duo of members of the Police Grand Army, but the head of the project, Daisy, was injected with the serum, thus removing any chance of recreating the serum, she executed the entire team for their failure. Assault on the Imperial Palace In 2007, Giles commandeered the Assault on the Imperial Palace, but ultimately failed her master. Quest for the Almataffe Mr. Stupid NoHead blamed her primarily for the destruction of his Palace, as Giles had been placed in command of the defense. As such, Giles offered the Almataffe in return for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. She was thus paired with her old rival Lodd, and they moved to locate and obtain it. Giles and Lodd quickly discovered the Almataffe in Viskaa and attempted to deliver it to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the weapon fell into the hands of the Pyters. Before Giles could claim it from the thuggish creatures, the Krath took it from the Pyters. Unwilling to be denied the Almataffe, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered Dorphane Giles to pursue the Krath while he saw to his research. Undaunted by Giles' complaints about who was accompanying her but angry for Giles' failure, Mr. Stupid NoHead furiously admonished Giles before turning her away and instructing her to return to her task and pursue the Krath, or to die, threatening to kill her if she failed a second time. Mr. Stupid NoHead then made Lodd Giles' aide. Betrayal of Mr. Stupid NoHead on her success]] Continuing her search, Dorphane Giles successfully acquired the Almataffe. With the prize in her possession at last, Giles returned to the Damnation and contacted Mr. Stupid NoHead to report her success. However, when Mr. Stupid NoHead demanded that Giles bring him the Almataffe immediately, Giles told him that she had reconsidered their deal now she was aware that the Almataffe was secondary to the four Arts themselves and questioned her need for the approval of the Dark Lord to achieve her ends. 's power for herself]] NR-79 handed the Almataffe over to Dorphane. Unafraid of the Almataffe's power, and ignoring the threats of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Dot Lodd's fears, Giles held up the Almataffe and consumed its energy, causing explosions all around her before she sheathed it in order to control its force, becoming more powerful than even the Dark Lord himself, who watched in silence at the betrayal. As a result, Giles decided that she no longer needed Mr. Stupid NoHead's help and so severed ties with the Grandmaster. Giles then roared at his former master that, for his insults and mockery, he would be her first target. Lodd tried to oppose her, only for her to flick the Almataffe at him, taking his life. Duel on Illiun and death After Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his underling to cut off the transmission, Giles went to her tower on the moon of Illiun. Using her newfound power, she attacked her master when he arrived, only to be defeated after a vicious duel, blasted against a bed of stone, and disarmed of her all-powerful tool. He prepared to kill her for her insubordination, but Giles immediately attempted to contaminate her former master's mutated cells in a final resort to save herself. She then wondered if her connection, instead of being eliminated, had been twisted in upon itself, forcing her to endlessly relive her death. At that moment of realization, the enforcer wished she still had a mouth with which to scream. After Giles' death, there were conflicting reports regarding her death, the circumstances of and behind her death, and how she spent her final hours, but all of the autopsy reports agreed on two things: that she died by her own cascading mutantry, and that an all-powerful weapon had been destroyed along with her. What puzzled people most though is how exactly she could have been killed even though there were no external signs of pain, suggesting that her everlasting condition may not be outwardly visible, apart from some mild signs of exterior trauma. Legacy The rest of the NoHeads were informed by Mr. Stupid NoHead that she had been killed, along with other ex-Imperials, by members of the Police Grand Army. Still, many doubted this official statement about the circumstances of Dorphane Giles' death. Many, especially those amongst the former Imperial ranks, were even less believing that Mr. Stupid NoHead was responsible for Giles' death, believing that she had died trying to protect the Dark Lord. Several members of the U.S. Government also doubted Giles' means of death and pushed for an investigation. Little was accomplished in this regard due to opposition by President Roxanne Waterston, citing "security concerns". The NoHeads' attempts of covering up Dorphane Giles' death from the general public were foiled by the various pro-Grand Army groups, who transmitted footage of Giles' resort in ruins (and therefore Giles' death) to every personal and official projector throughout the solar system. This led to various uprisings, some of which were more successful than others that the NoHeads suppressed. After learning of why Giles had become a NoHead, Annabeth Black considered the Chief Enforcer to be far less honorable than herself. Decades after her demise, Dorphane Giles' name was still occasionally used to symbolize power and to strike fear. Physical description Dorphane Giles is a slender, muscular, and fit female Human cyborg. She is confirmed to have an eight-pack and has demonstrated signs of superhuman strength using the muscles in her arms, such as when she fought Joseph Abernathy, who was extremely muscular in his own right, and felt but minimal pain when he was kicking her abdomen repeatedly. She has a red eye, tainted by excessive use of the Darkness, and a blue artificial one parallel to it that lights up when she is fighting (such as during the Skirmish on Viskaa or the Duel on Illiun). Giles wore strong, loose-fitting armor that fit her frame tightly and enhanced her physical prowess. One of her hands has a cybernetic wrist receiver implanted in it, it is barely visible under her living flesh. Additionally, she wears black boots and has an indigo cape. It is unknown why she is bald. Personality and traits Dorphane Giles was an arrogant and proud Imperial enforcer who showed all their typical characteristics: strength, arrogance, violence, dangerousness, and power. An evil, remorseless, and fanatical zealot, Giles was determined to burn Viskaa and its people to the ground. For undisclosed and certainly vindictive reasons, Giles not only opposed peace with Viskaa but decided to carry out her retribution on the entire present generation of Viskaans, regardless of their complicity in the war or lack thereof. While Giles saw her warped views as justice, they ultimately amounted to a form of might makes it right. Such a mindset allowed her to kill hundreds of innocent people, if she felt that they would get in her way of achieving her own personal ends. Her ends, however, are quite mysterious, but she had enough sense to recognize Mr. Stupid NoHead's cruelty and betrayed him, although much as this stemmed from his personal insults. However, she eventually sought to lead the operation herself. Although it never eclipsed her hatred for Viskaa, Giles also had a strong hatred for Sheriff Bladepoint. Like Hell Burnbottom, she liked to gloat. Ultimately, unlike most other NoHeads, Dorphane not only knew of Mr. Stupid NoHead's true vision but was actually loyal to it. However, she was more extreme, as she incorrectly believed Mr. Stupid NoHead to be a supremacist, and proudly stated that she wanted the extermination of all non-mutated individuals. Indeed, even Mr. Stupid NoHead was shocked at Giles' statement, and told her off quickly, mostly because he did not want such extreme beliefs to be openly shown by his followers, but also due to not actually wanting non-mutated extermination - only the transferring of them to a new universe created by the Darkness, with open freedom for mutants there. Dorphane Giles took incredible delight the pain and suffering she inflicted upon her victims and enemies. She was extremely sadistic, just as much so as her Master, but in a few ways even more sadistic than the Dark Lord whose will she enforced until the Quest for the Almataffe changed her priorities. Powers and abilities Dorphane Giles was a feared enforcer, ruthless tactician, and a mistress of the Darkness. Thanks to her training, Dorphane is extremely proficient in wielding melee weapons, especially her sword, Termination, which she apparently wields with a one-handed style. Giles possessed great strength, durability, and recuperation, augmented by her prosthetic enhancements. She possessed enough strength to allow her to easily overpower someone as strong as Joseph Abernathy, not withstanding the fact that he had practiced swordplay and studied her extensively, even tossing him around like a rag doll and leaving him heavily shaken. Her strength was even impressive enough to allow her to survive direct exposure to the Almataffe's power long enough until sheathing it, giving testament to her exceptional durability that was well beyond that of a Fobble, though she is not indestructible. Additionally, she was unfazed by the punches of Abernathy, who has been known to break his enemies' ribcages just by kicking their busoms. Although she admitted she was not capable of defeating Mr. Stupid NoHead alone, Giles was confident that with aid from an ally or weapon of considerable power, she would be more than capable of defeating her master. Her exposure to the lost Art augmented her connection to the Darkness. However, her mutantry is still formidable without it, as she was certainly enough to slice a path through the Krath to take the weapon in the first place. She easily remained in combat alone with the likes of Sheriff Bladepoint whilst demonstrating her mastery of three of the five illegal superpowers, wielding them in short order and without hesitation, particularly electrocution. As a warrior and military figurehead, it is only natural that Dorphane would have extensive combat and military training. She had very impressive hand to hand skills, easily countering Joseph Abernathy's hits and defeating him in battle with little effort. Giles' cybernetic enhancements also allowed her to recover from injuries in a much shorter time span than ordinary mutants. Giles was a brilliant strategist and leader and possessed exceptional tactical skills. Possessions Dorphane Giles' weapon of choice is Termination, her personal sword. She came into possession of the Almataffe and kept it sheathed in place of her sword, instead of bringing it to Mr. Stupid NoHead as she promised. Giles also used a technologically advanced battlesuit that consisted of both armor and cybernetic implants that enhanced her strength and durability to levels higher than they already were. This included a cybernetic wrist receiver. Giles was the commander of her own skycraft, the Damnation, which came with a complete crew and combat squadron. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead Dorphane followed Mr. Stupid NoHead as soon as she was given the chance, fighting in his army during the First NoHead War. Even before that, she admired and rooted for him because she believed that the strong and intelligent remain in power by maintaining control over those beneath them. To her, the NoHeads ideally remained in power by maintaining control over both the Fobbles and the apparently pathetic resistance movements against them. Fiercely upholding his laws, Dorphane initially respected him and obeyed his every command without question. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was probably aware that she was far more loyal to the organization than the man leading it, did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from her, though she rarely failed him. Giles served as the executor of Mr. Stupid NoHead's will, exterminating much of the Police Grand Army and suppressing various anti-Imperial rebellions. Unlike most other NoHeads, Dorphane not only knew of Mr. Stupid NoHead's true vision but was actually loyal to it, but she sought to lead the operation herself. Being aware that he saw her as little more than a disposable servant, she intended to supplant him and lead the NoHeads herself soon as she acquired something strong enough to overthrow him. And in spite of agreeing with his ideals, she was more extreme, as she incorrectly believed Mr. Stupid NoHead to be a supremacist, and proudly stated that she wanted the extermination of all non-mutated individuals. Indeed, even Mr. Stupid NoHead was shocked at Giles' statement, and told her off quickly, mostly because he did not want such extreme beliefs to be openly shown by his followers, but also due to not actually wanting non-mutated extermination - only the transferring of them to a new universe created by the Darkness, with open freedom for mutants there. Dot Lodd Dot Lodd was a rival of Giles. He attempted to speak out against her decision to keep the Almataffe from Mr. Stupid NoHead. Believing herself free from the will of the Dark Lord, Giles decided no punishment could be inflicted on her for it, and she decided to shut Lodd up once and for all by killing him. This was an act of Giles' mercilessness on her allies as much as towards her enemies as well as the implication that she would have killed him long ago if he was any less important to her Master. Joseph Abernathy ]] Dorphane Giles created an enemy in Joseph Abernathy after she killed his family, making him hate her more than anyone else in the solar system. His rage and hatred for Giles often made him highly impatient with other members of the Police Grand Army when he did not see that they could beat Giles. This made him act without thinking of the consequences. Giles, on the other hand, was dismissive of him, not considering him to be either a worthy adversary or a significant threat. She was later very furious at Abernathy for his furiously distracting her from Sheriff Bladepoint, telling him angrily why she was remorseless regarding what she had done to him all those years ago, implying he may have had another encounter with her previously, and tried to kill him prior to the intervention of Karan. While her death on Illiun greatly satisfied him, Joseph regretted that he could not witness it, let alone do it himself, and his vengefulness made him want to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead when he rationalized that Dorphane Giles was only a puppet. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1970s births Category:2007 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:Died in April Category:Females Category:Giles family Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Overweight individuals Category:Villains Category:Almataffe owners Category:NoHead Empire Enforcers Category:Illegal power users